WMH : Les coulisses de Poudlard
by GinilizPotter
Summary: Vous connaissez comme moi l’effet des messageries instantanées sur des ados excités… Pour le reste à vous de lire
1. Intro

**WMH : Wizard Messenger Hogwarts**

**« Les coulisses de Poudlard »**

Résumé : Alors ça se passe pendant la 6ème année à Poudlard, et les jumeaux Weasley on mis au point un sorte de MSN version sorcier qui va permettre à tous les élèves de communiquer dans Poudlard…

Et bon, vous connaissez comme moi l'effet des messageries instantanées sur des ados excités…

NDT : Bonjour à tous, bon ben c'est ma première histoire, pardon si il y a des ressemblances avec d'autres fictions, mais à ma décharge ça veut dire qu'elles m'ont plus, ben voilà je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part que j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Ah oui et j'ai besoin d'un(e) correcteur(ice) SVP !!!!

Et puis si vous pouviez me laisser des reviews si j'ai oublié quelque chose, un peu de pitié pour la nouvelle :D !

**Disclaimer**** : Tous les personnages (pour l'instant en tout cas) sont à JK Rowling et MSN et son principe appartient à Microsoft (je crois)**

**Introduction**** : Ce qu'on nous à toujours caché sur la 6****ème**** année ou comment tout a commencé**

Pov narratrice (moi )

_Bonjour à tous, ceci est une publicité magique, _

_en exclusivité pour les Gryffondor, la présentation du nouveau produit des Sorciers facétieux, le Wizard Messenger Hogwarts._

_Contrairement à notre habitude, on propose cette fois ci un produit trai sérieux…_

''GEOOOOORGES !!!! ''

''Mais Hermione t'es malade de crier comme ça, c'est quoi ton problème ?? ''

''Vous m'avez demandé de vous corriger pour votre pub toi et Fred et la y'a uuuuuuuuuuuuuneeeee faute !!!!!!''

Hermione avait dit tout ça tellement vite qu'elle était rouge et essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru un marathon… 1

''Mais t'es malade, te mets pas dans un état pareil pour une faute, c'est quoi d'ailleurs ?''

''Tu as écrit « trai » au lieu de « très » comment tu veux que les élèves pensent que c'est un « produit trai sérieux », vous êtes tous pareils dans cette famille de rouquin de BIIIIIP''

Et Miss Granger s'enfuit en courant (et en pleurs) de la salle ou Harry, les jumeaux Weasley et elle, s'étaient réfugiés. Le jumeaux étaient venus faire une étude de marché à Poudlard, et demander de l'aide à Hermione, avec une autorisation spéciale de Dumby - hum pardon Dumbledore - mais Rusard avait failli faire une crise d'apoplexie1 en les voyant.

Il ne s'était pas encore remis du départ des jumeaux l'année dernière et rêvait encore parfois de cochon volant et de soleil explosif…

Mais pardon on s'égare

''EH, Harry, tu sais ce qui lui prend toi à « Hermignonne » 2 ?? Je l'ai jamais entendu dire un gros mot, I'm so choked !''

''Oh bah, elle est dans cet état tout le temps depuis que Ron-ron sort avec Lavaaaande…''

''Ah oui, Ginny nous en a parlé (ah l'évocation DU prénom, Harry rougit violemment mais heureusement pour lui les jumeaux ne s'en étaient pas aperçus). Pourtant on n'a pas invité Ron exprès pour qu'elle accepte de venir! Et alors ? Elle est jalouse ? ''

''Oui mais votre frère est trop… distrait pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit…''

''Trop bête surtout, elle est très belle Hermione, un peu lunatique mais très belle.''

''Mouais'' (à cet instant toutes les pensées d'Harry étaient tournées vers Parkinson… euh non pardon Ginny )

''Bon c'est pas que mais on traine là, on a du travail et on perds du temps, et le temps c'est des Gallions, Harry tu veux bien nous aider à finir ??''

''Oui allez, vite, d'ailleurs vous l'aurez bientôt fini cette invention miracle ???''

''Mmm, on a encore les finitions à peaufiner mais sinon oui c'est pour la semaine prochaine''

''D'ailleurs on vous enverra un à Hermione, Ron et toi, comme ça vous les aurez en premier et vous pourrez nous faire de la pub en plus.''

''Oh cool, et pourquoi vous en enverriez pas un à Ginny ???''

''Pourquoi à Ginny ?? demanda Fred un peu suspicieux''

''Oh euh – Harry était très mal à l'aise- et ben euh comme ça, on pourrait lui demander de venir tout de suite si il y'avait un problème avec l'Ordre du Phénix et euh ce serait euh pratique non ?''

En fait, Harry avait en tête une longue conversation avec Ginny, en tête-à-tête, sans Ron, ni Hermione, ni cet imbécile de Dean …

''Mmm, oui c'est vrai ce serait mieux, bon on va faire ça''

''Au fait, comment vous est venue l'idée ?''

''Et ben, tu te rappelles de la vendeuse de magasine au village près de chez nos parents ? Un jour elle nous a invité chez elle Georges et moi, et elle nous a montré une machine bizarre, avec pleins de fils, un « nordinatureuh » je crois !''

''Hi hi, un ordinateur !'' corrigea Harry

''Oui bref, et avec ce norditruc, elle est allé sur intermit, _oh tais-toi Harry on s'en fiche de comment ça s'appelle vraiment_, et ben après elle est allé sur un truc qui s'appelait MSN, et là elle pouvait parler avec des gens très loin et il lui répondait tout de suite et elle pouvait discuter avec eux, même avec un de ses amis en France, tu te rends compte ??''

''Ouais je connais c'est génial, et alors ??? Les ordinateurs et tout ça, ça peut pas marcher à Poudlard parce que…''

''OUI OUI, on sait à cause des interférences magiques, tu devrais arrêter de trainer avec Hermione, on dirait que tu te mets à réciter l'Histoire de Poudlard toi aussi…''

''Oh ça va ''

''Bon donc, avec Fred on a réfléchit et on s'est dit qu'il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'adapter ça avec un peu de sorcellerie, et là on a pensé à la carte des Maraudeurs qu'on t'a donnée en troisième année…''

A l'évocation de son parrain, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, mais il fit comme si de rien.

''Tu te rappelles que quand on n'avait pas le mot de passe, ils nous répondaient aussitôt…''

''Et ben on s'est dit qu'on pouvait faire un peu comme ça aussi, on a réfléchi et donc, au bout de quelques mois on a réussi à s'écrire et à se répondre tout de suite mais ça ne marchait qu'a un ou deux mètres d'écart''

''Mais bon on a continué et maintenant ça marche parfaitement, comme leur truc machin, mais en mieux,''

''Il suffit d'avoir ce p'tit appareil là''

Georges sortit de sa poche un appareil qui fit penser à Harry à un petit portable mais au lieu de l'écran, c'était un parchemin sur lequel on pouvait écrire…

''Je t'explique comment ça marche et après on finit la pub et tu pourras l'afficher dans la salle commune et expliquer aux autres, après on fait confiance au bouche à oreille''

''Ok, c'est parti !''

Ben voilà ouf, premier chapitre bouclé, je pense que les prochains seront plus longs mais le premier était un peu dur à mettre en place.

J'étais pas encore sur de l'histoire et je ne savais pas si j'allais suivre les romances du livre ou faire quelque chose de plus croustillant… mais bon je peux toujours m'amuser avec les personnages secondaires, hihihihihihihi (ceci était un rire démoniaque raté 1).

Bon, ben SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE

PS : si je suis pitoyable et que personne n'aime Diteees le moiiiiii svppppppppp !

1 Je crois qu'on dit « Private Joke »

2 J'adore cette réplique (eh, qui a dit Herronchonne :p)

Playlist : Alors c'est un petit bonus mais je mettrai la chanson que j'avais dans la tête en écrivant à la fin de chaque chapitre (ne vous moquez pas).

_Ridan _ «Ulysse » HarryHH


	2. Chapter 2

**WMH : Chapitre 2**

**« C'est quoi ton adresse ? »**

Pov Harry

« Et ben, il était tant qu'ils finissent leur explication, je commençais à m'endormir.Mais qu'es-ce que ??? Pourquoi cette salle de classe est ouverte à cette heure-ci, il vaut mieux que je sorte ma baguette »

''Lumos,

Qui est là, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à une heure pareille ? Ginny ?????? C'est toi ?''

« Je rêve, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, avec l'autre crétin de Dean, oh non, non, non, non je veux pas savoir »

''Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tu t'es pris pour un préfet, non pire tu t'es pris pour mon frère c'est ça ?''

''Non Gin', excuses moi, je croyais que c'était Malefoy, ou un Serpentard qui préparait quelque chose… Je, euh, je vais vous laisser…''

« Pourquoi, il rigole comme ça ce petit fumier, oh je sais pas ce qui me retiens de le stupefixer sérieux, tu te prends pour quelqu'un hein ? Hum… peut-être que je devrais dire à Ron qu'ils sont là tous les deux… »

''Harry, s'il te plait, ne dis pas à Ron qu'on était là, il vas faire un scandale pour rien, encore…''

« Et merde, je peux plus rien dire »

''D'accord Ginny, mais vous devriez rentrer à la salle commune, c'est risqué à cette heure-ci, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean, tu trembles ?''

''Mouais d'accord, on va rentrer, mais et toi pourquoi t'es seul ici ?'' me dit Ginny en regardant Dean, qui a vraiment l'air un peu paniqué.

''Je peux t'expliquer, mais il faudrait qu'on soit seuls, ca te dérange pas trop de nous laisser Dean ?''

« Comme si t'avais le choix, blaireau, je suis sure que tu embrasses comme une machine à laver »

''Non, c'est bon je vous laisse, j'te retrouve demain Gin'…''

« T'es soulagé de pouvoir partir, trouillard ! Et mais l'embrasse pas, c'est bon tu vas la revoir, allez dégage, mais dégage. Ah, il était temps, bon débarras »

''Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important Harry, rien de grave avec l'Ordre au moins ??''

''Non, non, c'est beaucoup moins important que ça, tu vas recevoir un paquet de Fred et Georges, la semaine prochaine. Ils ont crées un nouveau produit…''

Pov narratrice (moi )

Pendant qu'Harry expliquait à Ginny, le nouveau produit de Sorciers Facétieux, Ron était bloqué avec Lavande dans la salle commune, au moment où Hermione – qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur – rentrait se coucher.

Elle prit sur elle et décida de lui parler, enfin si il arrivait à décoller sa bouche assez longtemps de celle de Lavande pour pouvoir lui répondre

''Ron ?''

Ce dernier, fut tellement surpris d'entendre Hermione lui adresser la parole, qu'il fit tomber Lavande de ses genoux sur le sol, sans s'en apercevoir…

''OUI, euh pardon, oui ??''

''Je peux te parler cinq minutes seul à seul s'il te plait ?''

Lavande allez dire à Ron de ne pas y aller, mais il l'ignora complètement et sortit de la salle commune avec Hermione, celle-ci était tellement contente qu'il est laissé tomber (dans tous les sens du terme) l'autre cruche, que elle fut presque amicale quand elle lui dit

''Ecoutes, on a vu tes frères, tout à l'heure et,''

''Quoi, Fred et Georges ? Ils étaient là, pourquoi je les ai pas vus ???''

''RON, ne m'interromps pas ! Tu les as pas vus parce que quand on est venu te prévenir avec Harry tu étais collé à ta conn…. euh à ta copine, et tu nous as pas entendus.''

(Bouh la menteuse)

''Ah bon ? Mais j'étais tout seul toute la soirée, elle m'a rejoint que maintenant et…''

''Oh Ron, c'est bon, on s'en moque, bref, tes frères ont mis au point un produit, et pour une fois je dois avouer que c'est une très bonne idée, Harry t'expliquera mieux que moi, il est resté jusqu'au bout, enfin ca doit servir à communiquer avec tout ceux qui en ont un quelque soit la distance.''

''Génial, et ils vont nous en envoyer ?''

''Oui à Harry, toi et moi je crois et après il faudra faire de la publicité à l'école, ce sera beaucoup plus pratique que les feux de cheminées, ou les hiboux qui peuvent être interceptés…''

A ce moment, Harry et Ginny, arrivèrent dans le couloir du tableau de la Grosse Dame et ils furent très surpris de voir Ron et Hermione discuter amicalement.

''Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Sérieusement ?''

Harry n'y croyait pas surtout vu la réaction d'Hermione un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

''Et bien, on a décidé de faire une trêve, c'est bien non ? C'est Hermione qui est venue me voir moi j'osais pas…''

Harry regarda Hermione suspicieusement et pensa qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête, elle avait bizarrement le même air que lui qu'en il avait demandé aux jumeaux d'envoyer un WMH à Ginny, il allait enquêter…

Hermione s'était aperçue qu'il la regardait anormalement, elle lui fit de grands yeux, et dit à tout le monde qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

La semaine se passa dans le calme, même si tous les quatre étaient très impatient d'arriver au dimanche.  
Bizarrement, Ron restait de plus en plus avec eux, et on voyait beaucoup moins son pot de colle dans les parages. Hermione était de très bonne humeur, et avait toujours un petit sourire triomphant, quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait.

Harry, lui, n'avait pas osé reparler à Ginny seul à seul, et essayait de questionner son amie sur son changement d'humeur si soudain, laquelle ne voulait pas répondre à ces questions.

Un matin, où il n'était que tous les deux à la table de la Grande Salle, Harry s'apprêtait à la harceler à nouveau entre deux pancakes…

''Oh Harry, ça suffit, je t'ai dis que tu comprendrais en temps voulu, alors arrêtes de me poser des questions tout le temps, sinon je vais retrouver ma mauvaise humeur, c'est clair.''

Elle menaçait Harry avec une fourchette particulièrement pointue, et alors qu'il décidait de se taire…

''Oh regardes, c'est Hedwige, et elle a un colis, je crois que c'est le paquet des jumeaux.''

En effet, le paquet – violet et jaune fluo – portait le logo des Sorcier Facétieux et était adressé à Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny, ils décidèrent de monter retrouver les autres à la salle commune avant d'ouvrir le paquet..

Je crois que Ron dors encore, et Ginny doit être avec Dean, dit Hermione sans remarquer que le visage d'Harry s'assombrissait un peu, je vais la chercher, vas réveiller le paresseux…

Cependant, quand il arriva à la salle commune, il vit Ron et Lavande qui s'embrassait comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il était soulagé qu'Hermione ne soit pas venu avec lui directement, car il avait remarquer pendant la semaine que son humeur était lié à la proximité plus ou moins grande de ces deux là.

''Ron, tu peux venir s'il te plait''

''Oui, j'arrive !'' Il embrassa une dernière fois Lavande, et demanda à Harry une fois à coté de lui, ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent, on essayait de répandre un peu plus d'amour dans le monde pour tuer Voldemerde ?''

''Oh Ron, tais-toi,'' dit Harry avec un sourire, ''le paquet des jumeaux est arrivé, Regardes !""

""Trop bien, à voila Hermione et Ginny, on va dans notre dortoir, on sera plus tranquille, Dean, Seamus et Neville sont dehors je crois""

Ils montèrent dans le dortoir, et ouvrirent le colis, ou plutôt Ron déchira brutalement l'emballage…

""Ne me regardes pas comme ça Hermione, toi aussi tu as hâte de les voir !""

""Oui mais t'aurais pu faire attention, t'a failli déchirer la lettre..."

"Ah non, vous allait pas vous disputer maintenant tous les deux, Hermione lit la lettre s'il te plait."

_Salut, vous quatre,_

_ca y est on a terminé, bon alors le violet est pour Ginny, le rouge pour Harry, le doré pour Ron, et le rose pour Hermione, vous serez les seuls à en avoir de couleur, tous les autres sont noirs._

_Pour les allumez, il faut les tenir dans la main droite et penser « __**Activo**__ »._

_La première fois, un message va s'écrire avec votre adresse, (on les a déjà choisis pour simplifier), et après vous n'aurez qu'a penser « __**Ecrivo**__ » pour écrire un message à qui vous voulez._

_Pour lire les messages, vous pensez « __**Live »**__, de toute façon ca clignote quand vous en avez un nouveau._

_Pour rentrer une nouvelle adresse vous pensez « __**Contacte**__ » puis l'adresse_

_Il faut aussi choisir un mot de passe, la vous pensez « __**Motus**__ » puis le mot que vous voulez utiliser, et le WMH, va vous le demander à chaque fois que vous l'allumez._

_C'est tout, pour les éteindre il faut penser « __**Accomplito**__ ».  
Normalement c'est pas trop compliqué, et puis le reste va venir tout seul à force de s'en servir.  
Maintenant faites nous de la pub, distribuez les tracts qui sont dans le paquet, et accrochez la grande affiche sur le panneau de la salle commune._

_A bientôt…_

_  
Fred et Georges _

_« La règle essentielle, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas »_

''Waouh, c'est impressionnant, ce qu'ils ont réussis à faire, n'empêche qu'il faudrait pas que ça tombe entre de mauvaises mains, non ?''€ demanda Hermione en prenant son WMH dans les mains.

''C'est sur, mais bon ne fait pas ta rabat-joie, de toutes façons, ils ont d'autres moyens de communiquer, non ?'' lui répondit Ron.

''Oui mais, je suis pas rabat-joie, attends je l'ai allumé, mon adresse c'est Hermignonne/WMH, et toi ?''

''ROOOOHHH NON, je vais les tuer, Prefetbelette/WMH !''

Hermione, Harry et Ginny explosèrent de rire, pendant que Ron envoyait un message d'insulte à ses frères.

''Moi c'est Emeraldaddict/WMH, je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est mignon, j'aime bien.''

Puis Ginny se tourna vers Harry - pendant que Ron écrivait, et Hermione apprenait à se servir du WMH - avec un grand sourire (le même, toujours, celui des gens qui ont quelque chose derrière la tête) et lui demanda :

''Et toi Harry, c'est quoi ton adresse ?''

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ca y'est, ça commence à devenir intéressant, bon par contre je pars en vacances deux semaine, donc petite pause, mais j'écris les chapitres 3,4 et 5, là bas comme-ça je poste tout quand je rentre…

Bon, j'espère que pour l'instant ça vous plait !

Merci à Emnalye, pour sa review qui m'a encouragée !

A plus !

Playlist : _Roxie _«Garçon»


	3. Chapter 3

**WMH : Chapitre 3**

**« Premiers pas »**

Pov Harry (et moi pendant les conversations WMH)

C'est juste Harry/WMH, j'ai eu de la chance.

Attends je te rentre dans mes contacts, ça y'est !

« Yes, bon maintenant les choses sérieuses vont commencer, ce sera plus facile de lui parler sans Dean au milieu »

Bon, allez c'est parti, on va faire ce qu'ils nous ont demandés, Ron tu viens t'as fini ?

Oui c'est bon ! Regarde j'ai réussi à l'envoyer

°°°

**Vous êtes vraiment débiles, vous n'avez pas trouvé une autre adresse, vraiment merci beaucoup !**

**FetGW disent : Tu aurai préféré Ron-ron ?? De toute façon on va faire une amélioration, vous pourrez changer vos noms dans les discussions bientôt !**

**Prefetbelette dit: Q****uand ça ?**

**Sorciersfacétieux disent : ****Maintenant ! Il suffit de penser « **_**Pseudo**_** » puis le nom que tu veux par contre ton adresse ne change pas, bien sur !**

**I♥ HER** dit : **Trop** **bien merci !**

°°°

Ca marche très bien, c'est génial non Harry ?

Hum, ouais ouais

« Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire, mais qu'est-ce je peux lui dire, c'est pas Ron qui peut m'aider en plus, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE PEUX LUI DIIIIIIIIRE »

°°°

'**Ry dit : ****Hey Gin, je fais un test !**

'**Gin dit : ****Attends Harry, je suis avec Dean il commande un WMH, je l'aide à choisir son adresse et je reviens après ok ??**

°°°

« RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHH ! Pourquoi pas jesuisleplusgroscrétinquelaterreestjamais portéWMH, ça lui irai bien. J'aurai du lui dire autre chose, je le savais, je le savais »

°°°

**Toujours SALE dit : ****Alors Ron, tu en es ou de la distribution des tracts ?**

**CHANGE TON PSEUDO dit : ****J'ai fini les Gryffs et je vais attendre devant la salle commune des Serdaigles et toi ?**

**Je fais ce que je veux dit : ****J'ai fait les Poufsouffles et maintenant je vais aller dans la Grande Salle, il doit rester un peu de monde et après on a cours de DCFM !**

**Oui mais de temps en temps tu devrais m'écouter dit : ****Ah ok ! Dis pour cette trêve tu parlais sérieusement ?**

**Pas souvent d'habitude c'est plutôt l'inverse non ? dit : ****Oui, je… attends j'ai un nouveau message !**

°°°

**Ron est A MOI dit : ****C'est clair ? ****Lavande**

°°°

**RON ? dit : ****NON LA TREVE EST FINIE, ET SI TU VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI DEMANDE A LAVANDE**

**Mais enfin… dit : ****Non 'Miooooooooooooone stp !!**

**... dit : Rien à ajouter...**

**T**out petit chapitre avant les prochains qui arrivent BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP PLUS LONG !

Merci Emnalye !!!! Coucou à Alex !

Très contente : AI LU LE TOME 7 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **ENOOOORME ****♥♥♥**

**_ALL IT WELL !_**

Playlist : _JJ Gold _«Bonne idée» HarryHH


End file.
